draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes ROGUE
Rogue Base Classes THIEF You choose the thief base class if you would like to become a Rogue HD: '''d8 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, Crossbows (Hand),Medium Blades (Longswords, Rapiers, Shortswords) Tools: Thieves' tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion. Sleight of Hand, and Stealth STARTING ABILITIES: Shadow Warrior: Vou can try to hide when you are lightly obscured from the creature from which you are hiding. When you are hidden from a creature and miss with a ranged weapon attack, making the attack doesn't reveal your position. Dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on sight. Thieves Touch: '''Once per day (Per level) you gain advantage on sleight of hand when stealing an object picking a pocket, or trying to conceal a weapon. '''Trap-Master: You are adept in the making and disabling of traps. You are automatically entitled to a perception roll when a trap is within 20' of you. You have advantage on rolls to disable traps of certain DC's per level (DC10-15 1st-4th level, DC16-20 5th-9th level, DC21-25 10th-14th level and so on). You can also build a MAster Trap which is the same as a normal trap except it costs x2gp in materials and takes an extra hour to setup/assemble. Enemies have disadvantage on spotting it, disabling it, and making a save against it. Underground Network: You are connected into the vast criminal/black underground world of thieves guilds, black markets, assassins guilds, etc. You have an automatic neutral standing with any related faction. BARDIC You choose Bardic Rogue if you wish to become a Bard. HD: '''d8 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, Crossbows (Hand), Medium Blades (longswords, rapiers, shortswords) Tools: A Musical Instrument of your choice. (You can also choose Voice) Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose any three STARTING ABILITIES: Master of Performance Arts: '''Once a day y'ou have advantage on any rolls relating to public performance. You also gain a prof bonus if the performance involves the musical instrument you are proficient with. '''Tome Keeper: '''You gain the benefits of reading a tome permanently. You can only have a total of 3 tomes in your "Memory" at a time though. '''Skill Monkey: '''You are adept at many different skills due to your immense wealth of knowledge. Once per day (Per level) you can make a skill roll as if proficient with the skill (Even if you arent), if you are proficient with the skill you can add twice your prof bonus. '''Master of Disguises:' You are an incredible actor and adept at covering up your true identity. If you have the right clothing and have studied your target for more than an hour you can attempt to disguise yourself as your target. If you have the same clothing you gain advantage to your deception roll. You also gain a +1 for every hour spent studying your target to a max of 5 hours. If you are trying to disguise yourself as a specific person any person that knows the person you are disguised as gains advantage on their insight roll and you lose your advantage on your deception roll.